


Training

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [20]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are learned in the training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for T week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“I don’t like it that he’s here while you’re training.”

“You don’t trust me?” Clint feigned outrage.

“You know I trust you.”

“It doesn’t bother you when I practice while Widow jumps and dodges. You trust me enough that you’ll walk between me and a target. You think I’d shoot our dog?”

“It’s not the same.”

“I can’t believe...” The feigning was gone.

“Listen to me.” Phil spoke softly as he reached for Clint. “You are a highly trained marksman. I know you hit what you mean to, that you don’t miss. When you are aiming, trying to stop or kill someone, they are running from you. How many people have you fired at that wanted to catch the arrow or bullet? You throw a frisbee and he runs to catch it. That thing out there, that white fluffy ball of love that is drooling all over the training room, he wants to make you proud. He wants to be as good at catching as you are at throwing. If he ever reacted after you’d let an arrow go, you wouldn’t get over it.”

Clint smiled, he should have known where Phil’s mind was. He leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
